1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved head-rest for seats to be used in vehicles and, more particularly, to head-rests in which the head-rest stays are rotatably mounted to a seat back frame so that the head-rest is capable of movement longitudinally of the vehicle for its positional adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the conventional head-rests of this type is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Such a conventional head-rest comprises two brackets (2') respectively fixed to seat back frames (1')(1') longitudinally and a pair of arms (3')(3'); for supporting a head-rest body (a). A pin (3b') for determining or positioning the longitudinal position of the head-rest body (a) is provided laterally of the upper portions of the pair of arms (3')(3'), and a pin (3a') serving as a fulcrum or center of rotation is provided laterally of the lower portions thereof. When the pins (3b') and (3a') are inserted into a corrugated lock port (2b') formed in the bracket (2') and an elongated bore (2a') of the bracket (2'), respectively, the head-rest body (a) is rotated about the pin (3a') in a longitudinal direction and the pin (3b') is engaged at a desired position within the locking port (2b') so as to complete the locking of the head-rest. Therefore, although the rotational movement of the head-rest body (a) about the pin (3a') increases the range of the longitudinal movement of the head-rest body (a), the longitudinal movement of the head-rest body (a) will also give rise to vertical displacement of the pins (3a')(3b') so that the head-rest varies in height according to its logitudinal positions. That is, in the prior art head-rest of FIG. 1, it is necessary to adjust the height of the head-rest after its longitudinal, positional adjustment.